Dead Girl Walking
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: La humanidad gozaba de muy malas ideas y una de ellas era siempre darle poder a las personas equivocadas: Se lo dieron a Calígula con el Imperio Romano, Adolfo Hitler con la Alemania de la Postguerra y a Yuga Aoyama con la obra escolar de ese año...Esperen, ¿Qué fue eso último? [KamiJirou] [Heathers Musical Adaptation]
1. Chapter 1

La humanidad gozaba de muy malas ideas y una de ellas era siempre darle poder a las personas equivocadas: Se lo dieron a Calígula con el Imperio Romano, Adolfo Hitler con la Alemania de la Postguerra y a Yuga Aoyama con la obra escolar de ese año...Esperen, ¿Qué fue eso último?

Así es, aunque usted no lo crea en un arranque de brillantes, y tras ver su de hecho bien elaborado proyecto, el director de la Academia terminó dándole la dirección de la obra escolar de ese año que pasó de una mera puesta en escena a lo que el Franco-Nipón describe como "Un poco de Broadway para la U.A.", generando curiosidad en muchos de sus compañeros. Al día siguiente del anuncio, el rubio llegó a la sala común del dormitorio 3-A donde sus congéneres le esperaban, pues les convocó para dar un anuncio muy importante.

—Todos están aquí, _Trés bon_—Aplaudió ligeramente haciendo notar como debajo de su antebrazo llevaba varios paquetes de papeles unidos, esos eran…¿Libretos?—_Mes Amies_, como sabrán el director me ha otorgado el honor, el privilegio y la grandiosa oportunidad de dirigir nuestra obra escolar de este nuestro último año y, como líder de tan ambicioso proyecto musical, es que deseo pedir su cooperación para lograr que esta sea una obra digna de todos los premios—Solo terminó de decir esto...Se topó con una sala completamente vacía— . . . —Entrecerró sus ojos y lentas lágrimas comenzaron a manar de estos, lagrimas francesas cabe decir.

—Oh, vamos ¡Eso es trampa! —Se quejaba Mina desde la oscuridad, sus ojos dorados brillando en esta antes de encender la luz y que varios de los que llamaba compañeros salieran de entre las sombras—Aoyama, no puedes llorar y esperar que . . . —El rubio solo se sujetó el cuello de la camisa, estrujando la parte afelpada, mientras sus ojos derramaban mas pequeños cristales en lugar de lágrimas—Estás . . . ¿Estás llorando brillitos? —Preguntó consternada y este solo asintió.

—Duelen, duelen mucho, ¡Tanto como su traición! —Dio un medio giro dramático cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos—Yo solo buscaba, desde lo profundo de mi Cœur, que nos uniéramos para lograr un asombroso proyecto, similar a la puesta en escena durante el festival cultural de primer año—Más brillantes caían de donde estaba su rostro, esto causaba temblor en sus corazones sin duda alguna—Pero ahora . . . —Sin más se desvaneció cayendo de rodillas, aún más brillos le brotaron de la cara—Todo . . . Se acabó . . .—Bueno, el drama no faltaría en esa obra, era un hecho.

— . . . ¿Saben? Quizá no sea tan malo—Ante las palabras de Midoriya más de uno terminó viendo hacia él con sorpresa—Digo, no es como que no hayamos hecho un show antes ¿Verdad?—Trató de convencerles y de paso convencerse a sí mismo.

—No podemos dejar a Aoyama-kun solo, es la primera vez que el intenta liderar algo—Ahora fue el turno de Momo que solo cerró sus manos con los puños a media altura.

—Él se puso delante de nosotros con sus sueños en las manos, ¡Eso sí que es varonil! ¡Yo te apoyo hermano! —Kirishima saltó de su sitio mientras alzaba una mano en señal de su completo apoyo a la idea, Kaminari a su lado soltó una risilla nerviosa pero terminó asintiendo.

—Supongo que no queda de otra . . . —El rubio eléctrico bajó la mirada pero por dentro sonreía ¡Una oportunidad de brillar!

—A las chicas les gustan los musicales—La explicación de Mineta fue rápida y sencilla pero bueno . . . Al menos no hizo ningún remarque pervertido.

Y con esto el joven francés ya tenía a más de la mitad de la clase de su lado, todo iba de maravilla hasta que notó al grupo de los que seguían metidos en la oscuridad de la habitación. Al fondo, lejos del grupo que tan amablemente aceptó unirse estaban los más serios del 3-A: Katsuki Bakugo, Kyoka Jiro, Fumikage Tokoyami, Shoto Todoroki, Hitoshi Shinsou y Meso Shouji, quienes se mostraban renuentes a participar en esa actividad.

—¡Vamos Jiro, de todas las personas tú deberías de ser la emocionada de participar en un musical!—En segundos el joven Kaminari se le acercó para tomarle de una mano, buscando jalarla con el resto, la joven rockera se sorprendió por este gesto y en especial porque le estaba tomando la mano delante de todos alzando rápidamente sus Jacks para clavarlos en el cuello ajeno causándole un fuerte dolor y por ende, obligándolo a soltarla.

—Haber participado en el festival cultural es una cosa y otra muy diferente el estar en un musical Jamming-whey—Se quejó por lo alto mientras jalaba sus manos detrás suyo, no quería que el rubio repitiera su acto anterior—Además, cantar es fácil, ¿Actuar? No es lo mío—Iba a encaminarse a su habitación pero entonces el recientemente agredido la cogió de los hombros evitando que se le escapara, aún con el dolor de haber sido herido puso _esa _maldita sonrisa que ella conocía bien—_"Ay no . . . "_—Se maldijo mentalmente, tenía que alejarse de él lo más pronto posible o-

—Pero con tu talento esto será genial, ¡Tú haces cualquier espectáculo asombroso!—Maldita sonrisa del muchacho, si uno estaba suficientemente cerca de Earphone Jack se podría escuchar como sus muros eran derribados y quedaba indefensa ante las palabras del rubio idiota.

—Jodete Kaminari . . . —Murmuró por lo bajo pues sabía que ya no podría decir que no.

Mina suspiró de forma dramática, jamás entendería cómo es que Kyoka podía enfrentar villanos pero no afrontar los sentimientos hacia Denki, y a su vez, cómo es que Denki era tan estúpido para no darse cuenta de dichos sentimientos.

—Tokoyami-kun, Shouji-Kun por favor, únansenos—Y hablando de sonrisas idiotas que convencen gente, Deku trató de hacer que sus dos más serenos compañeros se unieran a la expedición, no esperaba mucho pero debía de intentar. El más alto solo negó con la cabeza ligeramente, las multitudes no eran lo suyo.

—Lo siento, Midoriya. No soy alguien que disfrute estar bajo los reflectores—Ahora fue turno de Bati-pollo de rechazar la invitación, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera-

—Por favor—Pidió de nuevo y el de plumaje negro solo suspiro ligeramente.

—Está bien—Y de fondo todos gritaron "¡Eso fue rápido!" pues esperaban muchísima más resistencia, Shoji por su parte mantuvo silencio pero esa mirada temblorosa del joven heredero de All Might era algo casi irrechazable por lo que solo cerró sus ojos y terminó asintiendo.

—¡Excelente! Con eso solo quedan . . . —Y aquí venía el verdadero reto, en una esquina estaba Todoroki Shoto, el joven de actitud, ojos y Quirk fríos, alguien indoblable, incorruptible, alguien que jamás cedería ante las peticiones del público sin importar quien-

—Todoroki-san, ¿Podría . . . ?—Y ante la pregunta dejada al aire por parte de la subdelegada, el joven de cicatriz entrecerró los ojos de forma ligera, no era algo que él quisiera hacer particularmente pero . . . No se le podía decir que no a Momo, la misma debilidad de Kyoka a por Denki la sentía el joven Shoto hacia la chica rica.

— . . . Supongo que puedo intentar—Y con esas cuatro palabras los otros 18 miembros del grupo alzaron las manos con júbilo. Solo quedaban dos . . .

—¡Viejo, no me dejes abajo!—Y con la sola petición del Kaminari es que el joven del poder para lavar cerebros sintió un tic al ojo; ya estaba en la bolsa.

—Solo queda . . . —Y ante el murmullo general, el último alzó la mano mostrando su dedo medio.

—Que los jodan—Era fácil saber que este sería el más difícil de convencer, Bakugo era todo menos un actor.

—Permítanme—Aoyama se levantó del suelo de una manera completamente increíble, pues no parecía que requiriera fuerza para ello en lo más mínimo, casi como si flotara. Se acercó a su compañero y con esa misma sonrisa de siempre, dijo las palabras mágicas—Aizawa-sensei dice que es obligatorio, todos deben participar o se verán suspendidos en su clase—Un baldazo de agua fría.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde un principio?!—Fue la pregunta general mientras que el francés solo se cubría la boca con una mano riendo de forma exagerada al ritmo de "Jo, jo, jo"

—Quería que participaran por sus propios motivos, pero al ver que Bakugo-kun no planea participar, me vi en la necesidad de revelar la terrible verdad—Detrás suyo el joven Katsuki no se lo creía . . . En verdad iban a obligarlo a participar.

—...Esto es pura—

—Mierda—Todos los alumnos ahora estaban en el auditorio de la escuela, sentados en diferentes butacas a la espera que su gran director diera las instrucciones a seguir, fue complicado pero de algún modo lograron que Bakugo aceptara la maldita propuesta (Dios sabrá como, amenazas de seguro) y ahora solo veían como Aoyama daba lentos pasos sobre el escenario, un reflector se encendió mientras todas las demás luces se apagaban dejándolo solo a él iluminado por la fluorecente luz.

—El teatro es...Donde las lágrimas de héroes y villanos se mezclan por igual—Su tono fastuoso sorprendió a más de uno, vaya que se lo tomaba en serio—Compañeros, amigos...Estamos donde las palabras salen de los libros, libretos y bosquejos, para volverse obras vivas que llenan la mente con imágenes, sonidos y gozo por un par de horas. Les pregunto ¿Qué es lo que se busca en una obra de teatro? ¿Entretener? —Negó con la cabeza, esa sonrisa suya jamás se borraba de su rostro—_Non, non..._Buscamos narrar, buscamos contar, ¡Buscamos dejar ver las grandes historias de héroes y villanos! ¡De mendigos y reyes! ¡De monstruos y caballeros! —Se cubrió el rostro con una mano, la luz se apagó.

Se formó un ligero silencio antes que varios aplausos se dejaron escuchar, sin duda les llegó un poco con esas palabras. Las luces se encendieron.

—_Mercy_ Shouji-kun—El Francés hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su compañero que había sido el encargado de las luces para la pequeña puesta en escena, este solo alzó una mano con el pulgar arriba—Ahora que creo he inspirado sus corazones es momento de revelar los planes para mi Chef-d'oeuvre (Obra maestra)—Se cubrió los labios para evitar que se notara como su sonrisa se ensanchaba. De la nada una mano se alzó entre el público—¿Si, Midoriya-kun?—El peliverde se levantó de su sitio.

—¿Qué obra planeas que interpretemos Aoyama-kun?—El Francés apuntó a él rápidamente con una mano.

—¡Excelente pregunta, Midoriya-kun!—Aplaudió tras esto múltiples veces—Es una obra que se adapta perfectamente a nuestra situación pues se vive en una escuela preparatoria llena de problemas, una brillante historia que ha obtenido éxito propio en Off-Broadway por años y que el director Nezu ya ha aprobado—Soltó una risilla más, algo se tramaba el Francés—Esta obra será una adaptación U.A. de...**Heathers**—Silencio generalizado— . . . No podía esperar más de ustedes—Nadie la conocía, suspiro dramático.

Silencio generalizado, tosidos de fondo.

— . . . La historia trata sobre una joven, nuestra protagonista, que vive en una escuela terrible donde todos son crueles. En especial las tres chicas que dominan el lugar siendo que coincidencialmente las tres se llaman Heather, tras ayudarles se vuelve su "amiga", pero descubre los problemas de ser popular, mientras lo hace se distancia de su mejor amiga y al mismo tiempo, conoce al misterioso, pero seductor, chico de intercambio que trata de mantenerla alejada de esa vida de popularidad—Tomó aire—Aunque el resulta ser un sociópata que la lleva al camino del homicidio después de hacer el amor en una noche de pasión y drama—Guiño, guiño—La trama se complica y termina con muchos muertos, ¿Alguna duda?—Miradas perplejas ¡¿Y el director aprobó eso?!

—¡¿Cómo putas conseguiste que el furry te dejara hacer esa mierda?!—Se escuchó la queja de Bakugo desde el fondo del lugar.

—Secretos del director—Guiño con brillitos.

_Flashback  
Una semana y media antes._

El joven Aoyama sujetaba el libreto que quería presentar, sabía que su adaptación era una obra de arte, respetando la obra original pero agregando deliciosos entremeses que la harían aún más disfrutable, pero le preocupaba en exceso la reacción de su director a la hora de aprobar o rechazar dicha obra. Entró a la oficina con una confiada sonrisa en labios para inspirarse a sí mismo y terminó topándose con el director en plena partida de ajedrez con su profesor de clase.

—¿Aizawa-sensei?—Preguntó sorprendido pero ninguno de los dos mayores le respondió, se acercó lentamente a ambos, notando entonces la tensión en el ambiente, prácticamente se podía cortar con un cuchillo para mantequilla. Tragó saliva suavemente—Disculpe, director, quería saber si podría aprobar mi libreto para la obra musical del—No le dejó terminar pues alzó su pata derecha, en la izquierda sostenía su taza de té.

—Haz tu movimiento . . . Aizawa-kun—Una leve risa comenzó a manar del felpudo mandamás mientras se apegaba la taza de té a los labios, el Pro Hero alzó su mano y tomó una de las piezas delante suyo, la movió ligeramente pero conforme lo hacía la risa del director aumentaba causando que se le derramara el té en toda la cara, gotas de sudor aparecieron en la frente de Shouta, quien analizaba bien su movimiento y sin aviso soltó la pieza en una nueva posición—¡Ha-ha-ha!—Y en un santiamén hizo su movimiento—¡Jaque Mate!—El profesor se cubrió la cara con una mano maldiciendo el no desactivar el Quirk al director cuando jugaban ajedrez. El felpudo demonio seguía riendo y sin siquiera voltear a ver firmó el librero en manos del joven Francés.

—_¡Mercy!_ —Y este salió corriendo antes que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—¡Te toca poner las piezas en su lugar! —Y se dejaron escuchar sonoras carcajadas de esas que Denki escuchaba en sus pesadillas al recordar su examen de primer grado.

_Fin del Flashback._

Miradas perplejas, seguro sufriría un infarto cuando viera lo que autorizó...Pero, era legal ¿No?

—Ahora, para la repartición de papeles me he tomado la última semana para estudiar cada una de sus capacidades, talentos y en general la noche de Karaoke del jueves pasado para definir quien es ideal para cada papel—Alzó sus manos mostrando un par de papeletas—Los papeles serán los siguientes...—

Algo les decía que esto se pondría muy, muy feo.

—Como estudiantes de fondo: Mineta-kun, Koda-kun, Tokoyami-kun, Sato-kun—Las reacciones fueron mixtas, en el primer caso se ofendió en exceso por ser solo un personaje de fondo y para coros, los otros tres estaban aliviados pues no tendrían papeles relevantes

—¡Quiero un papel más relevante! —Mineta saltó al instante agitando los brazos.

—Te daré una parte en la primera canción, solo para ti—No era todo lo que quería, pero se conformaría...Por ahora—Ahora, para el papel de la profesora hippie, Hagakure-san usted es la elegida. Tú si cantarás, de hecho, tendrás una canción donde serás la principal—La susodicha se levantó de su lugar.

—¡Excelente! ¡Amor y paz! —Alzó sus manos haciendo dicho símbolo...Pero nadie podía verlo—Trabajaré en ello, usaré guantes—Aclaró antes de sentarse.

—¡_Mercy!_—El director hizo una leve reverencia ante una persona de hecho feliz de apoyar—Ahora, el profesor de educación física será el joven Ojiro-kun—El rubio parpadeó extrañado—Así que prepara esa actitud de malo. Pero tranquilo, no cantaras más que coros—Guiño, guiño.

—Esto no será bueno… ¿Dejarías mi cola, por favor?—Ante la pregunta el joven Kaminari puso una sonrisa culpable y soltó la extremidad del chico.

—Lo siento, suelo hacerlo cuando me pongo nervioso—Fue su única excusa.

—Prosiguiendo, el padre de la protagonista será interpretado por Iida-kun. Tampoco cantarás—No era novedad que Iida fuera elegido para dicho papel, considerando que era el más "maduro" en apariencia del grupo.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo—El respetado presidente de la clase solo asintió repetidas veces.

—El padre de nuestro protagonista será interpretado por Shinzou-kun, supuse que serias la mejor opción debido a tu rostro melancólico y que para ti el interpretar a un alcohólico sería sencillo—Eso no podría ser más insultante pero...No era como que al de ojeras le importara demasiado—No cantas—Esto le agradó.

—Bien, acepto entonces...—Se encogió de hombros mientras Kirishima y Kaminari lo agitaban a los lados suavemente.

—Como los dos agentes de la policía investigan las muertes a lo largo de la historia: Todoroki-kun, Sero-kun serán los elegidos. — Esto no estaba mal.— No cantan. — Se puso mejor.

—¡Chocalas, Todoroki!—El joven dispensador de tape alzó la mano emocionado, el de cicatriz al ojo se quedó en silencio...Pero alzó su mano.

—...Bien—Fue lo único que este dijo, dejando que le chocara la mano.

—Los dos bravucones de la escuela, serán interpretados por Bakugo-kun y Kirishima-kun. Sí cantan—Una explosión no se hizo esperar.

—¡Ni una mierda Suavecito, cámbiame de papel con el cabeza de bolas!—Apuntó a Mineta que no le molestó la idea en lo mínimo.

—¡Dame su papel, merezco más protagonismo! —Se quejaba el de mediana estatura.

—Bakugo, Bakugo. Sé feliz, podrás relucir más y dejarte ver ¿No crees? —Las palabras de Kirishima no ayudaban en lo más mínimo.

—Jodete, Cabello puntiagudo—Aun así se enfurruñó en su lugar y no protestó más.

—Como el nerd enamorado de una de las Heathers, Midoriya-kun, tú harás el papel—El de cabellos verdosos parpadeo múltiples veces—Y si cantas, por cierto—

—¡¿Yo?!—Al instante se levantó de su sitio completamente alarmado, sabía que debió consternarse desde que no lo eligieron como personaje de fondo.

—Si, tú. Tienes toda la pinta—Pegó una risilla burlona—Ahora, Asui-san-

—Llámame Tsu-chan—Cortó de la nada, ganándose un leve silencio.

—...Tsu-chan-san, tendrás el papel de la mejor amiga de la protagonista, ella te abandonará por sus nuevas amigas y ¡Tendrás un solo!—Nada de lo dicho perturbó a la chica rana.

—...De acuerdo, kero—Esa chica estaba hecha de acero, con alma de platino y nervios de adamantio.

—También tendrás un Crush en Bakugo—Seguía sin reaccionar—¡Tendrás un terrible accidente y no podrás caminar, estarás en silla de ruedas!—Nada de nada—_Mon Dieu _a esta chica nada le llega...—

—¿Kero? —Cabecita de lado.

—Nada, nada—Murmuró antes de toser y ponerse serio—Ahora...Nuestros cinco protagonistas principales, empezando con las villanas por supuesto: Las tres Heathers serán...Ashido Mina, como Heather 1, la risueña y alegre líder de porristas—

—¡Wooh! Supongo que canto ¿No? —Este solo asintió.

—Todos los protagonistas cantan múltiples veces, y en el particular caso de los dos protagonistas principales y la Heather líder, tienen varias canciones como solistas o centro de la canción.

—¡Excelente! —Ella por su parte no podía estar más feliz.

—Uraraka-san, tú serás la segunda Heather, la segunda al mando y la principal seguidora de la líder así que practica tu cara de maldad—La cara de la chica se deformó completamente de sorpresa ante esto.

—¡¿Me toca ser la mala?!—Gritó sin contenerse mientras se sujetaba el rostro sin creérselo.

—Así es y hablando de maldad...—Su brillante mirada se fijó en Momo que solo trago saliva suavemente—Yaoyorozu-san, tú...Tú serás Heather líder, la todopoderosa, la jefa de la maldad y la más grande...—Se quedó pensando.

—¿Perra? —Bakugo completó al instante, pues era obvio lo que _no_ quería decir.

—¡Eso! Del mundo, ¿Alguna duda…?—La subdelegada se quedó muda ante semejante cosa, no podía creerlo…

—… ¿Seré de las protagonistas? —Se cubrió la boca suavemente, estaba emocionada incluso si debía de ser la villana.

—¡¿Hablas en serio, Yaomomo?!—A su lado Kyoka se impactó de que su amiga estuviera feliz por semejante cosa.

—¡Kyoka-san, esta es una gran oportunidad! Desde niña siempre desee ser actriz además de heroína, no como las actrices de telenovelas o series de televisión, sino estelarizar una verdadera obra de teatro como las que solía ir a ver con mis padres en Broadway—Malditos ricos y sus vidas ricas, pensaron todos.

—Y por último, los dos protagonistas de nuestra hermosa historia...—Apuntó entonces entre el público, sin darse cuenta por estar ocupado haciéndole bullying a la cola de Ojiro, se encontraba el protagonista masculino—¡Kaminari Denki-kun! ¡Tú serás nuestro misterioso chico con problemas, venido de otra ciudad! —

—…¡¿En serio?!—Los ojos le brillaron con emoción total, no podía creer que de todos, él sería el protagonista de la historia.

—Jeh, pobre de la idiota que tenga que estelarizar con ese...Mente...—Pero antes de continuar despotricando contra su compañero es que Kyoka Jiro cayó en la cruel realidad.

No quedaban más chicas disponibles.

No quedaban más chicos disponibles.

Y solo quedaba un papel, el más importante, el estelar...Más aún, apenas notaba el dedo apuntando directo a su cara.

—¡Kyoka Jiro-san! _¡Tú serás nuestra protagonista!_ —

Y entonces se desmayó en su asiento.


	2. Freeze your brain

Bueno, sin duda estaba siendo un completo y total desastre.

Era el primer día de practica para el musical y aunque milagrosamente logro que todos se presentaran la mayoría estaba muy renuente a participar, sobre todo cuando Aoyama se dio cuenta que los miembros de otras clases que harían personajes de reparto no podrían ayudar asi que tuvo que . . . Hacer ajustes.

—¡Que te jodan suavecito, yo me largo! —De solo ver el concepto de su personaje Bakugou se levantó rabioso pues había cosas que él se negaba completamente a hacer, iba de camino a la salida cuando escucho algo que le hizo pararse.

—¡Midoriya-kun, que Shouji-kun te tome medidas para un vestido, serás la chica de reparto 1, 2 y 4! —Al instante el rubio cenizo se detuvo y dio la vuelta por sobre sus propios talones volviendo hacia donde estaban todos los demás.

—¡Lo hare, pero solo porque luego me reprobaran! —Aparentemente su orgullo era vagamente menor que el deseo de burlarse de su examigo de la infancia travestido.

—¡¿Cómo que vestido?! ¡Me dijiste que haría un papel masculino! —Se cubrió el cuerpo completamente avergonzado ante semejante idea.

—Mentí—¡Maldición, Aoyama era peor que los villanos! Entonces comenzó otro debate entre ambos que claramente terminaría con el peliverde accediendo por su nula capacidad de decir que no.

Mientras de fondo Mineta volvía a quejarse de que su papel era muy irrelevante en la obra, al mismo tiempo que Todoroki y Sero, o más bien este último abogando por ambos, se quejaba de que sus personajes de hecho si cantaban, aunque era muy poco, además que el chico celofán haría doble papel como el director de la escuela contra su voluntad y para acabar con los problemas . . .

—¡No voy a hacerlo! —Después de haber recuperado el conocimiento el día de la noticia Kyoka Jiro dejo muy, **muy **claro que no planeaba ayudar con la obra siendo que su presencia ese día era cortesía de las chicas del grupo que literalmente tuvieron que llevarla arrastrando mas esta se negó a siquiera subir al escenario.

—¡Mi papel Aoyama! —Mineta daba saltos constantes.

—¡Prometiste que no tendría que cantar! —Hanta jalaba a Todoroki que parecía absorto de la conversación, aunque en verdad él no quería cantar.

—¡No puedes hacerme vestir de chica, mucho menos como cuatro Aoyama-kun! —El rubio trataba por todos los medios de mantener la cordura, pero estaba rodeado de gritos y una sola queja más lo haría—

—¿Se acabaron los panecillos? —Fue la pregunta de Ochako que hizo al muchacho soltar un grito, una hora allí y no habían ensayado una sola escena a pesar de que les había dejado los guiones por dos días enteros para memorizar sus papeles y canciones. Se revolvió los cabellos frenéticamente sin poder creer que en serio eran todos tan egoístas como para no cooperar, aunque fuera un poco.

—¡Tómense diez! —Grito corriendo hacia su camerino, que era de hecho un armario de intendencia, pero necesitaba calmarse y respirar en una bolsa pues tenia muchas divas y ninguna estrella.

El ambiente se puso pesado tras esto pues si ya de por si no tenían ni idea de cómo actuar en esa situación ahora sin su brillante director estaban viendo hacia el sur buscando el norte. Kyoka solo se hundió en su butaca rodando los ojos, por suerte parecía que toda esa tontería de musical se acabo antes de comenzar . . . Lo cual solo volvía una perdida de tiempo el haber leído el libreto los días anteriores, aunque fuera solo las primeras paginas para saber de que iba todo eso pues Aoyama solo les dio el primer acto esperando que todo se les fuera revelado mientras lo actuaban.

—Esto no parece bueno—Momo se puso una mano a la mejilla suspirando pesadamente, ante esto Kyoka rodo los ojos de nuevo pues era obvio que su amiga no tenia su mismo sentido de la vergüenza.

—Geez y yo que ensaye toda la noche junto con ustedes chicas—Fue el turno de Mina que se recargo en Ochako quien por igual lucia bastante decaída.

—Yo incluso deje que Momo me empujara varias veces para hacer excelente esa escena—Bueno, parecía que sus amigas si se habían esforzado en eso . . . No, no podía dejarse chantajear emocionalmente.

—¡Y yo practicando como afinar por horas! —Toru agito sus manos, algo visible pues la chica practico el usar guantes largos a diario, asi como pelucas y maquillaje para que su rostro fuera lo más "visible" posible.

—No es como si fuera algo importante ¿Saben? —Murmuro la "estrella-estrellada" queriendo restarle importancia.

—Piénsalo bien Kyoka-chan, esta es de nuestras ultimas oportunidad de hacer algo como clase—El acertado comentario de la chica mitad animal sorprendió a todas, pero lo hizo pues tenía la razón—Pronto nos graduaremos, cuando eso pase podríamos trabajar en agencias diferentes, incluso en extremos diferentes del país y no vernos tanto como quisiéramos—Se puso un dedo a la boca, todas suspiraron.

—Bueno, quizá podamos hacer otra cosa . . . Aunque las mejores ideas ya se las llevaron otras clases—Como siempre la vicepresidenta por tercer año consecutivo trataba de animar a sus amigas y buscar alternativas, pero ante todo el claro ataque psicológico Jirou se levantó de su puesto.

—Me odio a mi misma por esto. —Murmuro caminando hacia el escenario, iba a buscar a Aoyama para ver si podía convencerlo de volver bajo la premisa de que ella _intentaría _intentar esto de actuar . . . Joder, iba a vomitarse encima de estar sobre el—Oh, _mierda . . . _—Había subido al escenario y en cuanto noto un reflector en su cara quedo congelada. Seguro, solo eran sus amigos y compañeros de clase en las butacas, de hecho, nadie más que sus amigas la veían . . . Pero en cuanto pensó que ese lugar se llenaría con gente yendo a verla a _ella _como la estrella de la obra quedo en shock—"_Nope, no puedo hacer esto, no-oh, nada de eso"_ —

Toda pizca de valor que había juntado para intentar la hazaña se fue por el retrete, no había forma alguna de que ella aceptara intentar semejante idiotez ahora que recordaba su pánico escénico, cantar que era su pasión era una cosa ¿Pero además actuar? ¿Con disfraces? ¿Diálogos? ¡No, jamás podría! Sus piernas temblaron, eran menos de 18 personas y ya estaba temblando . . .

—¡Al fin subes! —Pero cuando sintió la necesidad de correr o vomitar (Quizá ambas) algo la saco de su completa presión haciéndola parpadear confundida, una mano tomo la suya y olvido por completo ese pánico girándose para ver ojos tan dorados como el atardecer—¡Creí que jamás lo harías! —

—¿Kaminari? —Cierto, había olvidado que el rubio era su coprotagonista y por ende seria con quien más compartiría escenario . . . Además que sus personajes eran pareja, esto la hizo apenarse ¿Tendrían que besarse? No recordaba nada de eso, pero el primer acto terminaba con una escena de fiesta y sin mayor acerque romántico que cierto flirteo entre los personajes.

—No, ahora soy . . . ¡J.D.! —Soltó su mano para usar la propia en su mentón buscando lucir genial, luego de eso hizo una tonta pose "cool" que le arranco una carcajada—¡Hey, trato de lucir bien aquí! —Su queja no era real en lo mínimo siendo que solo buscaba hacerla olvidar su tensión un segundo.

—Eres un idiota . . . Para ser justos, jamás podrías hacerlo, eres demasiado—Al instante el chico se le acerco al rostro, demasiado en realidad.

—No deberías arrodillarte ante las esclavas de la moda que beben soda de dieta . . . —Okay, eso no lo vio venir y su tono sí que la convenció. Puso una sonrisa en labios, burlona—Van a aplastar a esa chica. —¿De que demonios . . .?

—Disculpa . . . ¿Qué? —Pregunto genuinamente sin entender hasta que a su mente llego una escena del libreto.

—Claramente tu tienes alma . . . Solo tienes que trabajar mas en mantenerla limpia—Alzo una mano palmeándole el hombro suavemente. Su otra mano le mostro que había sacado un libro de su bolsillo trasero y lo abrió en una página al azar—"Todos nacemos marcados por el mal"—Le guiño y se pasó de largo.

Kyoka parpadeo confundida y al instante se giro para jalarlo de la camiseta y evitar que se alejara demasiado.

—Eh, Okay. Escucha, no puedes citar a Baudelaire y después largarte como si nada. —Le hablo en un tono tan . . . Natural, es decir, repetía lo que recordaba de los diálogos, pero todo se sentía orgánico con ese chico. Este no se giro a pesar de su tirón—No escuche tu nombre—Frunció el entrecejo, podría seguirle el juego.

—. . . Nunca lo dije—Y continúo caminando. Bueno, eso le había salido bien a Kaminari, pero no se lo diría jamás en la maldita vida.

—¡Bravo! ¡Bravísimo! —Y entonces la vergüenza volvió a ella cuando los aplausos de Aoyama llenaron el sitio, Denki trastabillo y se sorprendió por igual riendo apenado pues le fue difícil mantener la cara seria toda la escena—¡¿Ven que no es difícil?! ¡Todo es cuestión de lo que estos dos tienen! —Corrió rápidamente, ignoren su rímel corrido, tomando las manos de sus protagonistas—¡Qui-mi-ca! ¡Con ello podrán lograrlo, no, lograremos que funcione! —Maldito sea el Pikachu parlante ¡La atrapo por un segundo y ahora estaba jodida! Pues todos, o al menos la mayoría reaccionaron de buena manera por lo que ahora se conjurarían a trabajar de mucho mejor manera.

Bien, a partir de allí las cosas mejoraron vagamente pues al menos todos decidieron ayudar, aunque fuera un poco más, sin contar que logro arreglar los problemas de parte de su elenco con ciertos parches al guion.

—¡Tendrás un par de partes en las canciones, deja de quejarte! —Literalmente tomo al joven Mineta y lo arrojo de lado—¡Ahora, de nuevo, desde arriba! —Era el octavo intento de la canción de introducción y . . . Kyoka había noqueado, hasta el momento, tres veces a compañeros diferentes equivocándose de pasos a pesar de que ni siquiera tenía que bailar, simplemente no se encontraba a sí misma en el escenario.

—Eh, señor director—La manita de Koda se levantó, asustado de sufrir otro golpe al rostro por error.

—¿Si, Koda-kun? —Pregunto lo mas calmado posible, su paciencia volvía a flaquear.

—¿Podríamos tomar un descanso? Por favor . . . —De fondo Sato y Tokoyami imploraron lo mismo pues no querían más golpes.

—. . . Tómense 25—Suspiro pasándose la mano por el rostro, entonces apunto a Kyoka. —Tu no, tu quédate allí. —Parecía que debería implementar el método especial de nueva cuenta . . . Pues en el teatro y en el método científico ¡La repetición era clave del éxito!

—¡Maldición Aoyama! —Un "shshsh" hizo que la muchacha casi le arrojara lo primero que pudiera tomar—¡Señor director mis ovarios, ya te dije que no puedo hacerlo maldita sea! —Los ruegos y suplicas de sus amigas, sin ninguna influencia de Kaminari, la habían hecho dar una segunda oportunidad, pero ahora . . . Joder, no podía, en verdad que no podía con toda esa tontería.

—¡Ya, ya, relájate mujer! ¡Kaminari-kun, ven aquí, Yaoyorozu-san también! —De solo invocarlo el rubio entro en escena desde bastidores, Kyoka se sonrojo al instante ¿Qué planeaba ese francés maldito? —Ya que Jiro-san se niega a poder realizar la primera canción iremos con una del primer acto, tu primera canción a dúo. Ahora anda, anda. Yaoyorozu-san, acto 1 Freeze Your Brain —Hizo un gesto con la mano para que Shouji, encargado de música, sonido y todo lo demás se encargara de poner la pista cuando fuera necesario mientras la pelinegra solo volvía a backstage preparando su voz para una de sus mejores escenas según ella, a pesar de no ser visible en el escenario.

—Esto debe ser una broma . . . —Maldición, recordaba el inicio de la escena, pero no la canción ¿Debía de cantar? Aoyama dijo que Kaminari cantaría, pero no que ella, trato de recordar sus diálogos cuando de pronto un ensordecedor grito se dejó oír sorprendiendo a la rockera.

—¡Verónica! —Si, ese grito de animal rabioso. . . Era Momo en su papel de Heather—¡No olvides los Corn Nuts! ¡No se puede tener una fiesta sin Corn Nuts! —Tras recuperarse del "susto" de escuchar la siempre melodiosa y tierna voz de Momo llena de tanta ira hablo de nueva cuenta.

—¿BBQ o normales? —Hizo como si gritara, algo que de hecho le salió . . . Fatal, pues sonó más falso que un billete de 3 dólares.

—¡BBQ! —Otro atronador grito, Momo si que estaba metida en su papel.

Kyoka rodo los ojos haciendo como si buscara en un estante dicho bocadillo y no podría parecer mas robot ni aunque fuera el mismo Iida "Robocop" Tenya. Entonces Denki apareció, en una mano llevaba un vaso de cartón largo con un colorido estampado.

—Saludos y bienvenida. ¿Quieres un Slurpy con eso? — Pregunto de forma casual y burlona, entonces . . . Maldición, de nuevo sentía las palabras brotar de ella. Puso una sonrisa sarcástica ante su pregunta.

—No. Pero si te portas bien te dejare comprarme un Big Gulp—Aoyama no se creía ese cambio, pasaba de Jessica Alba a Anne Hathaway en un instante.

—Eso es como ir a McDonald's y pedir una ensalada—Se acerco a ella mostrando su "bebida" que obviamente estaba vacía para propósitos de la practica—El Slurpy es la marca de la casa. ¿Cereza o lima? —Ella negó suavemente, con una mano desviando el vaso delante suyo.

—Dije . . . Big Gulp—El director podía sentir la tensión . . . ¡Y le encantaba! Denki puso una sonrisa, Kyoka hizo igual—Soy . . . Verónica, por cierto—¡Por fin decía bien el nombre del personaje, primera vez en todo el día! —¿Alguna vez me dirás el tuyo o piensas seguir siendo el misterioso chico con gabardina? —Maldición, cada palabra directo del guion. El chico no tardo en dar un paso más a ella.

—Cortare el suspenso. Jason Dean—Extendió su mano libre a ella—J.D. si prefieres. —Ella dudo un segundo pero estrecho su mano.

—J.D. ¿Eh? Hiciste algo muy intenso el otro día en la cafetería—Esa era otra escena que debían practicar.

—"Lo extremo siempre parece dar una impresión" —De nuevo le puso una sonrisa que la hizo reír y desviar la mirada. . . Un momento, ¿Le había coqueteado siguiendo el guion y de hecho le apeno? Si no, estaba actuando de maravilla.

—Dime . . . ¿Qué hace un radical tipo que cita a Baudelaire como tu en esta ciudad tan aburrida? —El solo mencionar esto hizo el rostro del rubio perder su alegría al instante, era raro ver a Denki con un gesto de fastidio genuino, bueno, no era genuino sino actuado, pero . . . Le salía bien.

—El trabajo de mi padre. —Soltó sin más, dándose la vuelta y caminando un par de pasos—Es el dueño de una compañía de . . . Demolición—Rodo los ojos, Aoyama jamás pensó que de hecho se dedicaría tanto al papel. Si tan solo se dedicara asi a sus clases el inepto.

—¿Demolición? —Alzo las cejas suavemente.

—Mi viejo gusta de destruir todo lo que toca. ¿No has visto el comercial . . .? —Al instante vio hacia las butacas cambiando su tono por uno ronco y fingido—"Soy Big Bud Dean, si bloquea tu camino yo lo vuelo de tu vida"—Calco con sarcasmo puro las palabras en un tono de comercial con bajo presupuesto. Kyoka termino sonriendo y acabo riendo al final.

—¡Claro! Entonces baja el detonador y la pantalla explota—Soltó una carcajada . . . Pero luego quedo en silencio, sintiendo vergüenza ajena. — . . . ¿Ese es tu padre? — El rubio solo arrugo los labios y asintió.

—En toda su toxica gloria. —Comento escuetamente.

—Bueno, todos tienen algo de malo en sus vidas—Trato de suavizar la situación . . . Antes que el sonido de un claxon retumbara por todo el lugar causando un respingo en ambos protagonistas. Momo había creado una corneta para fingir que estaba en el auto como su personaje se suponía que hacía en esa escena.

—¡VERONICAAAAAAAAAA! —El grito fue tan masivo que hizo aún más ruido que la misma corneta. En el fondo los demás miembros del elenco veían la practica sorprendiendo a todos de la pasión de Momo.

—Pobrecito del Icy-Hot si se la quiere coger sin hablarle bonito—Fue el nada vulgar comentario de Bakugou al que graciosamente todos asintieron excepto el mencionado.

—Espera ¿Qué yo que? —Mejor que no le explicaran.

—Como veras; a mí no me agradan mis amigas—Kyoka continuo con su dialogo poniendo una cara de "Dame paciencia Buda"

—A mí tampoco me agradan tus amigas—La respuesta del chico fue rápida y burlona. Entonces se inclinó hacia ella solo un poco—No vayas a esa fiesta, quédate aquí—Al instante ella alzo una ceja.

—Estación de servicio, elegante idea para una primera cita—Sus orejas se coloraron ligeramente de pensar que acababa de insinuar una cita con Kaminari Denki de todas las personas, aunque bueno más bien fue con su personaje, pero estaba sobrentendido.

—Hey, yo amo este sitio—Dio un paso atrás señalando con su mano todo el "lugar" aunque el escenario estaba bastante vacío todavía.

—Sin ofender . . . Pero ¿Por qué? —Y entonces . . . Comenzó a sonar música de piano.

Todos habían escuchado a Kaminari cantar en las noches de Karaoke, de hecho, lo hacía bastante bien pero ahora era una situación completamente diferente. El chico tomo aire y . . .

—_He pasado por 10 preparatorias, se vuelve borroso . . . No tiene sentido plantar raíces si te iras con prisa. Mi padre tiene dos maletas preparadas asi que es cuestión de "cuando" . . ._ —Kyoka se sorprendió de lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, sentía un calor en el pecho por su tono de voz. Denki camino un par de pasos alrededor de ella—_No me aprendo los nombres, tampoco sus caras . . . _—Encogió los hombros suavemente—_Solo puedo confiar en este oasis de concreto . . . Parece que cuando pierdo la esperanza; hay un 7/11 justo allí_—Alargo la última palaba.

Un par de risas se dejaron escuchar, Denki lejos de apenarse solo puso una sonrisa sintiendo que lo hacía bien y dio un par de pasos más tomando la mano de la chica para que le siguiera.

—_Cada tienda es igual, de Las Vegas a Boston: Pasillos de linóleo en los que amo perderme_—Sin más pego un salto subiéndose a una mesa de utilería que allí reposaba, más risas se dejaron oír pero como era de esperarse el chico estaba feliz de esto—_Rezo en mi altar de Slush . . . Si, vivo por esa dulce y fría sensación . . ._ —Dio un "sorbo" al Slushy que llevaba en mano tras lo cual parpadeo e hizo una cara de dolor, como si de beber muy rápido le causo un dolor en la cabeza.

Kyoka no podía entenderlo.

Estaba haciendo el ridículo, sus compañeros estaban riendo de sus ridículos actos, reían de sus exagerados movimientos, de la situación . . . Y aun asi el parecía feliz, completamente feliz de estar actuando, de hacer a los demás sonreír. Se pasó una mano por el cabello en señal del dolor antes de agitar suavemente la cabeza. No lo admitiría jamás, nunca en su maldita vida pero—

—"_Maldita sea, se ve lindo"_ —Tuvo que hacerse un poco hacia atrás, recargándose en un mueble colocado para la escena mientras trataba de mantener la calma y no mostrar lo que por dentro sentía.

—_Freeze your brain . . . Da un sorbo, piérdete en el dolor._ —Agito la cabeza reacomodando su cabello desordenado por cómo se pasó la mano antes de dar dos pasos hacia ella—_La felicidad viene, cuando todo se olvida. ¿Quién necesita cocaína?_ —Se le puso a un lado dándole un suave piquete con el codo de forma burlona. Con una mano empezó a jugar con la pajilla de su bebida—_Freeze your brain . . . Freeze your brain . . . _—Repitió antes de verla de reojo, hablando y no cantando—¿Quieres probar? —La chica bufo poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras la música seguía.

—¿Tu mami sabe que comes toda esta porquería? —Pregunto con mofa a lo que el chico solo dio un paso adelante y su rostro mostro melancolía aunque intentaba mantener la sonrisa.

—No más—Musito antes de que la tonada de nueva cuenta se volviera rápida—_Cuando mama vivía, estábamos medio normal. Ahora somos solo y yo papa; somos poco formales_—Kyoka al instante puso cara de circunstancias mientras movía los labios murmurando algo parecido a:

—"_Oh, mierda . . ."_ —

—_Aprendí a cocinar y pagar la renta_—Entonces frunció el entrecejo por un segundo antes de apretar el puño suavemente girándose hacia ella de golpe—_¡Aprendí que el mundo no te debe un centavo!_ —Se le acerco rápidamente, demasiado en realidad dejándola atrapada contra el mueble y al instante toda la clase respiro la tensión entre ambos. Kyoka quedo con los ojos abiertos mientras le hablaban cara a cara—_Planeas tu futuro, Verónica Sawyer, tendrás un gran trabajo ¡Y te casaras con un mejor hombre!_ —Su mano libre la tomo del hombro suavemente, queriendo que le mantuviera la mirada lo más posible, Kyoka por su parte no podía apartar la mirada de esos ojos dorados—_Pero el cielo dolerá cuando se caiga sobre ti . . . Así que mejor construye algunos muros_—

Aoyama parpadeo confundido, al instante saco su guion de la obra y se dio cuenta que Kaminari cambio ligeramente la letra de la canción. Luego vio a sus actores y solo pensó que eligió muy bien a los protagonistas; risas en francés.

—_Freeze your brain, nada en el hielo y piérdete en el dolor_—Alzo el vaso con el supuesto slurpy pasándoselo a la chica que solo comenzó a jugar con la pajilla, Denki se pasó junto a ella de nueva cuenta y la hizo dar un paso adelante tomándola por los hombros suavemente—_Cierra tus ojos con fuerza, hasta que todo se desvanezca. _—Ahora la abrazo por sobre el hombro de forma completamente amigable, cual viejo par de amigos—_¡Como si nada quedara!_ —Ahora sí, era momento de la gran escena de la canción. Se le separo a la chica dando un par de pasos adelante, girándose rápidamente para verla a los ojos—_¡Freeze your brain! _—Se puso ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza—_¡Destroza tu cráneo! ¡Vence el dolor con mas dolor!_ —Se puso una mano en la mejilla y la otra en la cien, definitivamente no viéndose como un demente—_Olvida quien eres, libera tu carga_—Abrió las manos con una falsa alegría pintada en la cara—_¡Olvídate que en seis semanas estarás devuelta en el camino! _—Se cubrió los ojos con una mano, su sonrisa era enorme pero completamente falsa y Kyoka lo noto caminando hacia el—_Cuando la voz en tu cabeza; dice que muerto estas mejor ¡No te cortes una vena!_ —Hizo la cabeza hacia arriba sin descubrirse el rostro.

Era innecesario decir que toda la clase estaba en completo shock por la soberbia escena, miradas pletóricas dirigida al dúo en el escenario antes que Kaminari suspirara.

—_Freeze your brain . . . Go on and freeze your brain . . . _—Entreabrió sus dedos dejando ver su ojo atraves, enfocándose solo en Kyoka—Inténtalo. —

Y la canción termino.


End file.
